Ketika Cinta itu Bukan Milikku
by shiraikiin Fate
Summary: aku mencintaimu tapi aku tak bisa memilikimu karna dia


Saya author newbie

.

.

.

.

Mohon review dari reads semuanya

.

.

.

Karna kekuranngan hanya milik manusisa dan kelebihan milik tuhan

.

.

.

Cerita ini hasil ide author sendiri

.

.

.

.

Mohon maaf ada kesamaan tempat dan kejadian

.

.

.

.

"Huft… kenapa harus aku sih yang mengantarnya ! " gumamnya sambil menahan kesal pada orang yang telah memintanya untuk mengantar sesuatu yang menurutnya tidaklah penting.

Didalam mobil, dia hanya memandang kesal kearah jalanan yang berkelebatan dari balik kaca. Hingga dia tiba ditempat yang dituju pun,ia masih merasa kesal . Ia keluar dari mobil dengan sedikit malas,lalu dia melihat bangunan didepannya sekarang. Sesaat memori dari kenangan-kenangan tentang tempat itu muncul dikepalanya. Miku pun menepis lamunan sesaatnya itu ,dan mulai melangkah masuk ke **High Vocaloid School** yang merupakan sekolah lamanya. Ya sekolah lamanya. Miku keluar dari sekolah itu karna suatu alasan, dan dia pun pindah dari kota tempatnya dibesarkan itu. Ikut dengan ibu kandungnya.

Miku berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dan masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah itu. Semua orang memandangnya. Murid-murid yang melihatnya memasuki sekolah mereka mulai berkerumunan. Mereka mulai sibuk membicarakan Miku yang berjalan lorong sekolah mereka.

"dia kembali lagi…!" ucap seorang anak dalam kerumunan itu,dan lagi salah seorang anak dengan nada suara yang sinis berkata "mau apa dia kesini lagi..? tak tau malu dia !" dengan volume suara yang seperti itu membuat siapapun bisa mendengar perkataanya ,tak terkecuali orang yang sedang dibicarakan pun mendengarnya. Namun semua itu tidak diperdulikan Miku, dengan mantap dia terus melangkah di lorong sekolah itu.

Di bagian utara sekolah,seorang murid dengan wajah yang manis, tinggi yang proposional,dan rambut keabu-abuan yang indah dengan pita merah yang menghiasi mahkota kepalanya itu. Sedang berjalan Kotori Minami ,dia merupakan ketua OSIS disekolah ini. Dia hendak menuju ruang OSIS,sampai keributan itu menghentikan langkahnya . Dia melihat dari balik jendela banyak murid yang berkerumunan," sedang apa mereka…apa ada murid baru?" batinya dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya keruang OSIS.

"Wah tempat ini sama seperti dulu, nggak ada yang berubah yah.."gumam Miku sambil memandang tempatnya berdiri sekarang, sampai suara yang sangat dia kenal merusak rasa kagumnya.

" _ **Hei …! MIKU-chan….!"**_

Miku pun mencari asal suara itu yang ternyata dari arah belakangnya. " Soryu…? Hei…! sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara cemprengmu itu…"dengan nada yang menyindir, sambil berjalan menghampiri teman lamanya itu.

"huft… Miku-chan baru bertemu sudah mengejekku…" balas Soryu dengan wajah manyunnya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan muntah. _Weaks…._

" Gomen..gomen Yu-chan.. hehehe.." ujarnya sambil tertawa kepada temannya itu. Soryu pun ikut tertawa melihat temannya itu tertawa.

Lalu Miku pun, mengajak temanya itu untuk menemaninya ke ruang kepala pun mengiyakan dan meminta temannya itu menceritakan tentang sekolah barunya ,yang notabene merupakan sekolah untuk para anak orang kaya dan calon pewaris kerajaan bisnis orang tuanya. _Nyombong nih ye../plakk… Aduh ! (author ditamplok pembaca)_

Sesampainya di depan kantor kepala sekolah, Soryu menunggu Miku yang masuk kedalam ruangan orang yang paling berkuasa di sekolah itu. Sebenarnya, kedatangan Miku ke sekolah lamanya itu ,untuk mengantar dokumen tentang acara kompetisi menyanyi. Ya bener _**KOMPETISI**_. Kompetisi menyanyi yang diselenggaran sekolahnya dan mengundang beberapa sekolah lainnya untuk ikut dalam kompetisi tersebut. Dan Miku lah yang menjadi perwakilan murid ,untuk mengantar dokumen itu ke sekolah lamanya. Padahal dia sudah menolaknya saat memintanya menjadi perwakilan murid,alasanya ya sudah pasti karna dia punya masalah disekolah lamanya itu. Namun apa daya ,tidak ada yang mau menggantikannya,alhasil terpaksa dia lah yang akhirnya menjadi perwakilan murid. bukannya tidak tau permasalahan Miku disekolah lamanya. Dia meminta Miku menjadi perwakilan, karna mungkin ini satu-satunya cara bagi Miku untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya itu menurutnya .

" _Sumimasen,,,,"_ sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu.

" _Ya.. silahkan masuk. Kamu..? "_ dengan wajah yang terkejut melihat orang yang masuk kedalam ruangannya itu.

" _Sumimasen… saya Shirakiin Miku kesini sebagai perwakilan dari Sekolah Myoujou Akademi. "_ ucapnya kepada orang di depannya.

" _Saya sudah tau,kalau hari ini akan datang perwakilan dari Myoujou Akademi, tapi saya tidak mengira bahwa kamu yang akan menjadi perwakilannya!"_ masih dengan wajah yang heran tidak menyangka.

" _Maaf.. kalau kedatangan saya disini tidak anda harapkan,_ _ **ibu kepala sekolah**_ _, tapi saya hanya ditugaskan mengantar dokumen ini untuk anda."_ sambil meletakkan beberapa amplop coklat yang berisi dokumen-dokumen diatas meja sang kepala sekolah.

Tampak dari raut wajah sang kepala sekolah tersebut,beliau tidak suka akan keberadaan Miku di ruangannya atau lebih tepatnya di sekolah itu. Sang kepala sekolah pun membuka isi dari amplop itu dan mulai membaca isi dari dokumen itu.

" _Baiklah.. saya menyetujui undangan kompetisi ini. Saya akan mengirimkan surat persetujuan ke Myoujou Akademi segera ."_

" _Maaf.. Bu. Tapi saya diminta oleh untuk membawa surat persetujuannya hari ini juga, karna hanya sekolah anda yang belum ada surat persetujuannya."_ ujar Miku kepada sang kepala sekolah.

" _Tapi, surat undangannya saja baru dikirim hari ini. Saya harus membuat persetujuan dulu dan merundingkannya lagi dengan OSIS! "_ ujar sang kepala sekolah menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap murid didepannya ini.

" _Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan undangannya bu kepala sekolah. Tapi, surat persetujuan dari sekolah anda harus dikirim hari ini juga bu. Maka dari itu saya ditugaskan untuk membawa langsung surat persetujuan itu bu. Karena kalau surat itu tidak ada , sekolah anda tidak dapat diikut sertakan dalam_ _ **KOMPETISI**_ _ini bu. Jadi saya mohon pengertian dari ibu. "_ kata Miku menjelaskan atas keterlambatan dari sekolahnya itu. Padahal seharusnya dokumen ini sudah harus dikirim jauh-jauh hari, tapi entah kenapa dan Miya nee-chan malah mengirim dokumen ini sekarang.

" _Hmm… ya sudah, saya akan membuat surat persetujuannya. Jadi , mari ikut saya ke ruang OSIS"_ ajak sang kepala sekolah kepada Miku yang membeku saat mendengar ajakan untuk ke ruang OSIS. Miku sebenarnya tidak ingin keruang OSIS , dia sengaja untuk menghindari ruangan itu karna suatu alasan. Alasan yang membuatnya harus pindah dari sekolah itu.

Mau tak mau Miku pun mengikuti sang kepala sekolah ke ruangan OSIS. Soryu yang seharusnya menunggu Miku didepan pintu, sudah menghilang entah kemana. Dalam perjalanan ke ruang OSIS Miku melihat lorong kelas sudah sepi , _" ahh.. pasti Soryu sudah masuk kelasnya,dasar anak itu. "_ batin Miku.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sampai didepan ruang OSIS.


End file.
